I'm Leaving
by zaxman22
Summary: What if Hiccup had actually left Berk after he got chosen to kill the dragon. Now he is on an adventure with Toothless, to find a new place to live. Will he succeed? Will he return to berk? Includes Astrid, because a HTTYD story is not a HTTYD story without Astrid! First HTTYD Fanfic. Please review if you want more.
1. I'm Leaving

**(A/N: This is my first HTTYD story and I'm really excited. I normally do Alpha and Omega stories, but this is also one of my favorite movies, so I'm giving this one a shot. I hope you like and don't forget to review!)**

"Were leaving. Let's pack up. Ah man…." Hiccup says as he sets down a basket of food and supplies. He looks up for a moment, and sees Astrid, sitting on the rock in front of him, sharpening her axe.

"Ahh! W-what are you doing here?" Hiccup screams.

"I want to what's going on. No one just GETS as good as you do, ESPECIALLY you. Start talking! Are you training someone? It better not involve this!" Astrid says.

"I Know THIS looks really bad-"Hiccup is cut off by the sound of a tree falling.

"Alright, done with the lies, I've been making outfits, so drag me back, here we go- AHH, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Hiccup says while holding his wrist that Astrid just twisted, then knocked him over, and kicked him.

"That's for the lies" Astrid says as she kicks Hiccup. "and THAT'S, for everything else." Astrid says as she hits him with her axe handle. She then sees Toothless; of course she just thinks it a Night Fury.

"GET DOWN! RUN!" Astrid yells.

Hiccup gets in between them and throws away Astrid's axe.

"No, no, it's ok, it's ok, she's a friend." Hiccup says to the startled dragon.

"You just scared him."

"I scared him? Who is him?"

"Astrid, Toothless, Toothless, Astrid." Hiccup says as the dragon growls at her. Astrid shakes her head as she ran off back to the village.

"Duh, duh, duh, were dead. Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Hiccup says to the dragon that is walking away.

Astrid is running through the forest, and she jumps over a log when she gets picked up by Toothless and Hiccup.

"Whoa! Oh free Odin, this is, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Astrid screams as the gets dropped off on a tree branch.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain."

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak, just let me show you. Please Astrid." Hiccup says. Astrid looks down, and then climbs onto the dragons back.

"Now get me down." Astrid says.

"Toothless, down, gently."Hiccup says, but the dragon has other plans. The dragon takes off into the air at a high speed, almost making Astrid fall off.

"Toothless, what is wrong with you? Bad dragon!" Hiccup screams.

"H-he's not normally like this." Hiccup says as the dragon starts to fall into the water.

"Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us!" As Toothless flies back up in the air, and starts to spin.

"And now the spinning." Hiccup says.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." Hiccup says as Toothless falls back down to Berk, in random spinning motions.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry; just get me off of this thing." Astrid yells. As she says that, Toothless levels out his wings, and starts to fly gently around Berk. He flies through the clouds and above, all the way until night.

"Alright, I admit it, this is pretty cool. It's, amazing. He's amazing." Astrid says. (A/N: This time they won't go to the dragons den.)

"So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow, you know you going to have to (whispers) kill a dragon."

"I'm… leaving Berk." Hiccup says.

"What? You can't leave! What about everyone else?"

"It's to protect Toothless. I'm going, no matter what." Hiccup says.

"Ok, what about your dad?"

"Just make sure no one finds out about Toothless, and that I'm gone." Hiccup says as they land at the cove.

"Goodbye Astrid." Hiccup says as Astrid gets off the dragon, but not before planting a kiss on his cheek. Hiccup and Toothless then fly away from Berk, to find a new home.

**(A/N: Well that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, it helps a lot. Also, you can PM me idea's for the next chapter. Also, why don't you go check out my other story's, and follow me on Twitter. The link is in my profile. Thanks, Zaxman22-)**


	2. What About That Dragon?

**(A/N: I'm back with another chapter! This chapter will mostly be in Astrid's POV, but it will. Ya, I know in the description it says Hiccup And Toothless, but it only makes sense to include Astrid, and since I Fanfiction doesn't let you put a third character in the description, here you go. Now that I have a coke to my left and I'm listening to the HTTYD official soundtrack, I guess I should start the chapter!)**

"Goodbye Astrid." Hiccup said and flew away on Toothless' back. I then walked away back to the village, with a small tear running down my face.

"Got a problem with that?" Astrid said to the readers. Astrid then arrived at the village, but to see an upset Stoick pacing around.

"What's wrong sir?" Astrid said to the chief.

"It's been dark for 3 hours now, but Hiccup hasn't come home yet. I'm getting a bit worried about him. He's supposed to kill the dragon tomorrow! Do you know where he is?" Stoick said.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know where he is." Astrid said stuttering a bit.

"That's alright, I'm sure he'll be home, probably…" Stoick said. Astrid felt bad for Stoick because Hiccup had left, but he had to her to not tell anyone about him or Toothless.

"Well, I'm heading home now, I'll see you tomorrow sir." Astrid said as she walked to her house. On the way she was stopped by Tuffnut.

"I saw you walking with Hiccup today. What was THAT about?" Tuffnut said, earning a punch in the arm.

"I don't like him, he just wanted to discuss how he would kill the Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow, and that's all." Astrid said, obviously lying.

"Oh ya? Then why were you so pissed when he was told that he got to kill the dragon, huh?"

"Because I'm a good sport, ok? I wanted to kill the dragon, but Hiccup won, so it's only fair." Astrid said.

"Ya right. Well, I got to get back to my house before Ruffnut comes to find me, and she'll be pissed. Bye" Tuffnut said as he walked by Astrid. Astrid then continued walking back home. She got to her house and walked inside. She then walked up the stairs and into her room. She sat down on her bed, and started to wonder. *Are they going to be ok? What if something happens to him?* Despite everything she had said to Tuffnut, Hiccup, and the rest of the teenage Vikings about Hiccup, Astrid had always liked, no, loved Hiccup. She strips down to her undergarments, (T rated, so don't be expecting things *wink wink*) lies down on her bed, and slowly falls asleep.

**Hiccup POV:**

Toothless and I had been flying for almost 4 hours now, and he was getting tired, so we landed on this small piece of land, no bigger than the size of my house, so Toothless could rest, and have something to eat. I opened my basket of supplies and took out some fish for Toothless. Of course, when he finished, he regurgitated half.

"Um, no thanks." Hiccup said.

"I brought supplies for a temporary house with me, bud. Let me set up and we can rest until the morning." Hiccup said, earning a happy growl from the dragon as a reply.

**ABOUT HALF HOUR LATER:**

"Ok bud, here is you place, and I'll be right over here." Hiccup said, pointing to the two spots set up. Toothless walked over to his spot, and shot some fire on the place he was going to sleep and lies down. Then Hiccup go's over to where he set up a cloth and a pillow, and lies down, and slowly, drifts asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

**Astrid POV:**

I sit up off my bed with a groan. I realize that today is the day that Hiccup was supposed to kill the dragon, and I want to know what will happen. I get up, and change back into my cloths, and walk downstairs. I sit in front of the fire, to warm up a bit, and then go outside. I can only imagine what Hiccup had to go though last night. I walk down to the Training Arena, to see a crowd of people chanting Hiccup's name, and Stoick, trying to calm the crowd down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here!" Stoick shouts to the crowd. I feel like I should go up their right now and tell Stoick that Hiccup's gone, but I remember that Hiccup said to keep quiet. Then, I see one of the Vikings who normally lead's search parties, run up to Stoick, and then Stoick yells to the crowd to leave for now, and then walks past me.

"Sir, what's wrong?" I ask.

"They led a search party across the island. Nothing." Stoick says.

Right then, I knew it was only a matter of time until they knew Hiccup left.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter coming up soon, maybe even tomorrow! Please review, it helps a lot. Also, I tried to find out who Astrid's mom's name was, but I couldn't find it. Can anyone leave a review telling me? Is it just an OC? Or is it really out their? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!)**


	3. Hear's Astrid!

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter! This chapter will pick up where we left Hiccup and Toothless sitting on a small island in the middle of the sea. Hmm, now that I think about it, was I a little too harsh on Hiccup? Naaaaaaaaaah! Also, I want to tell you something that almost screwed over the last chapter, but was quickly edited out after a few re-reads. It was when Astrid got home, and instead of walking in, I accidentally added a part with Stormfly. But in this version, she hasn't gotten Stormfly **_**YET**_**. (SPOILER ALERT!) Anyways, on with the chapter!**

The sun rises above Hiccup and Toothless, who are still sound asleep, that is, until Hiccup hears Toothless' stomach growl, and he jolts awake.

"WHO, WHAT, WHERE!?" Hiccup shouts, immediately waking up the dragon, who was now looking around for food.

"Sorry bud, I don't have any more. We'll have to start fishing. Luckily, I brought my fishing rod with me!" Hiccup says to the dragon, who gives a happy growl as Hiccup takes the fishing rod out of the basket, and walks over to the water's edge, and whips the rod with the line attached, into the water, although it doesn't go very far. Hiccup and Toothless then sit down and wait for a tug on the line. Eventually, Hiccup feels a tug on the line and tries to reel it in. Toothless then moves Hiccup out of the way, grabs the rod in his mouth, and yanks it out of the water, with a huge 7 foot long fish out of the water.

"Well, that's one good use for a dragon." Hiccup says as he pets the dragon on his head. He then cuts the fish in half, giving one half to Toothless and one half for himself, he then gets twigs for a fire, and Toothless lights it.

"And there's another good use. Thanks bud." Hiccup says as he puts his half of the fish on one of the left over twigs, and begins to roast it.

**BACK IN BERK:**

"They led an island wide search party. Nothing." Stoick said.

"Oh… well, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. Anyways, I got to-"Astrid was cut off by Stoick.

"There's something your hiding from me isn't there?" Stoick said to Astrid.

"Um, um, well, I-I was going to tell you but-" Astrid was cut off again.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Stoick said.

"Um, yes, but-" Again, cut off by Stoick, but not by his voice, but him running to the dock with a bunch of other Vikings.

"Oh, just great." Astrid mumbled as she ran over to the docks, but the ship had already set sail.

"Stoick has a map for all the islands that Hiccup could have possibly gone to. He's going to find Toothless." Astrid thought. Then Astrid got an idea. A crazy one, but an idea at the least. She picked up a fish that was left at the docks, and then ran back to the kill ring, and walked inside. She looked around to see if anyone was there, and then walked up to the cage with the Deadly Nadder inside. Astrid opened the cage slowly, and held out the fish. The Nadder slowly walked out, and up to her, and quickly grabbed the fish.

"Hmm, Hiccup was right! They aren't dangerous." Astrid said as the petted the Nadder's head. She then walked over to the box of weapons, and pulled out a rope, and tied it on the back of the Nadder.

"I guess I should give you a name. How about Stormfly?" Astrid said, and she got a happy nod from Stormfly. She then carefully got on the back of the dragon, and they walked out of the small entrance, because Stormfly was smaller than the other dragons, other than the Terrible Terror. Stormfly then spread her wings, and flew into the air, with Astrid on the dragons back, holding onto the rope. She quickly flew through the clouds to make sure no one saw her, and went off in the direction of the boats.

**BACK WITH HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS:**

Hiccup and Toothless were flying in the air, towards an island on the map he had, when he spotted in the distance, two ships, sailing in the direction they were headed. Hiccup grabbed a scope out of his bag, and looked though it at the ships. The ships had the Berk crest on them.

"Just great, my dad is coming after me. Toothless, circle back in the clouds." Hiccup said to the dragon as he flicked his foot, to control the artificial tail, and they flew up into the clouds, towards the ships. As he flew towards where the ships were, and saw another dragon-like figure in the distance. But something was off; it appeared to have a person on it. As he got closer, Hiccup could clearly recognize the person.

"Astrid!?" Hiccup flew closer, to the point where he did a turn so he could fly next to her.

"Hiccup! I'm so glad to see you! Look, I have a dragon now!" Astrid called.

"I can see that. How did you get to do that?" Hiccup asked.

"We can talk about it later; we have to get your dad to go back to Berk!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Fire a few warning shots." Astrid said.

"What!? I'm not shooting at my dad!"

"You're the one who wanted to leave!"

"Fine, let's do it." Hiccup said as they flew low enough so they could see the dragons, but not them. They could hear from the boats below, "NIGHT FURY, GET DOWN!" (It was night by now) And Hiccup show to hole through the sail with Toothless' plasma blast, and Astrid shot the deck with Stormfly's spine shot. Then, from the boats, a counter attack, they shot boulders with catapults. Then a rope with metal balls attached to them, was shot at Hiccup and hit Toothless, and he went down.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she flew after him and Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless crashed down on an island away from where the boats were, and Astrid flew down to help.

"Hiccup! Toothless! Are you ok?" Astrid called as he ran up to the dragon and Hiccup.

"I'm fine; just untie Toothless so I can check him." Hiccup said as he got up from the ground. Astrid took out a dagger from the basket, which was surprisingly still intact, and cut the ropes. Toothless got up, but fell back down.

"Toothless is hurt; we have to let him rest. We can camp out here tonight. We just don't make a fire." Hiccup said, as he took out some rope from the basket, and ties it on Toothless' bad foot.

"Ok, I'll help set up." Astrid said as she took out the supplies from the basket, and hung them on some trees.

**HALF HOUR LATER:**

The set-up was finally complete, and Hiccup had taken out some pre-cooked cod out of the basket and handed one out to each, one to Astrid, and one for Toothless.

"Ok, so I will sleep here with Toothless, you can sleep over there Astrid." Hiccup said as he lay down with Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup, why don't you come over here with me?" Astrid asked.

"Um, um, ok." Hiccup said obviously ecstatic of the situation. (T rated, remember!) He lay down, about 4 feet away from Astrid, but Astrid cuddled up next to him, and fell asleep. Hiccup smiled and fell asleep, happy for the first time since he left Berk.

**A/N: So how about that chapter! Longest chapter yet! Please review, it helps a lot, and again, if you have ANY ideas for the story, shoot me a PM. And if you can, follow me on Twitter for the latest updates on ALL my stories. Link is in my profile. Zaxman22-**


	4. Figuring Out

**A/N: Wow! I post one chapter yesterday and another today! This part continues where we left off with Hiccup and Astrid re-uniting and falling asleep together. (T RATED!) I just love writing these stories, but you know what is just as good? Your feedback! So, if you like so far, please leave a review. On with the chapter!**

Hiccup wakes up as the sun rises, but doesn't feel Astrid cuddled up with him. He gets up and looks around. Astrid, and Stormfly, are gone.

"Well, who can blame her, she's used to waking up at dawn" Hiccup says as he gets up, and walks over to Toothless, who is still asleep, and checks his leg, to see it has fully healed, and carefully takes the rope off so he doesn't wake the dragon. Hiccup hears Toothless' stomach growl again, so he walks over to the basket of supplies, and takes out the leftover cod that he had, and put in front of Toothless, so he could eat it when he woke up. But right after smelling that fish, Toothless' eyes shot open, he grabbed the fish in his mouth, and swallowed it.

"Hey bud. You want to go for some early morning flying? We can explore the island too." Hiccup says, earning an eager nod from the dragon, and then he hopped on and started to buckle himself in. Then Hiccup and Toothless took off, and flew around the island, which was surprisingly big. After the flight, it was about 2:00 PM, so they the landed back down at camp, and saw Astrid and Stormfly, had started a fire, and were roasting fish above it.

"Hey Astrid!" Hiccup called as he landed, kicking up a lot of sand.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said, wiping the sand from her eyes.

"I really should build a landing platform. Sorry about that."

"That's ok, come here, me and Stormfly went hunting, and we caught a lot of stuff. Here" Astrid said tossing him a whole cod.

"Thanks." Hiccup said as he sat down next to her, and put his fish on a stick and started to roast it. Astrid leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You know, you could have stayed at Berk." Hiccup said.

"No Hiccup, I had to find you, not only because I had to warn you, but also because I-I-I…"

"I what?" Hiccup asked.

"I-I love you." Astrid said.

"Astrid, I love you too." Hiccup said planting a kiss on her forehead. Hiccup set the cod in the basket next to him, and Hiccup and Astrid just sat there cuddled up next to the fire, until evening. The fire had died, so they got up and Hiccup went over to Toothless, who was staring blankly into the sky.

"Hey bud." Hiccup said scratching the dragon's neck, and then walked over to Astrid, who was tending to her dragon, and walked up to her.

"You know, I heard Nadder's love chicken, I have some in my basket." Hiccup said.

"Thanks." Astrid said as she walked over to the basket, took a piece of chicken and gave it to the Nadder, who happily ate it, and Astrid petted its head. Then Astrid and Hiccup lay down next to each other on the ground under the tarp that served as a roof, and cuddled up next to each other, and fell asleep.

**BACK IN BERK:**

Stoick had just come back from searching for Hiccup, when a crowd of Villagers came running up to him.

"Stoick! A Nadder is gone from the arena!" Said one Viking.

"So is Astrid!" Said another.

"Calm down everyone, we'll get another search party out there." Stoick said.

"First Hiccup, now Astrid? Who's next?!" The villagers asked.

"We'll find them, don't you worry." Stoick said. The crowd dispersed, and Stoick walked back to the house.

"Ah, what am I going to do?" Stoick wondered to himself. Just then, Gobber barged in with a bunch of papers in his hand.

"Stoick! Look what I found in Hiccups desk back at the forge!" Gobber said, showing the sketches of Night Fury's, and blueprints for an artificial tail.

"What are these?" Stoick asked.

"It seems that Hiccup had befriended a Night Fury, and look at this! The blueprint for the tail matches the one for a real tail on his sketch! He must have helped it too!" Gobber explained.

"What!? So what you're telling me is, he really DID hit a Night Fury, and really couldn't kill a dragon?" Stoick said.

"Well, you missed the part that he used the Night Fury to leave Berk. It's the only way he could have left, since no boats left the dock that day except for yours." Gobber said.

"Wait a second, when we were on a search party out at sea for Hiccup, we were attacked by a Night Fury, and a Nadder. The thing about that Night Fury, It seemed to have a different color tail!"

"Do you mean this color?" Gobber said holding up the blueprint that matched the color of the tail exactly.

"Hiccup… we shot down the Night Fury, I shot down my own son." Stoick said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's ok." Gobber said.

"Oh, and Astrid disappeared the same day that the Nadder did. She might have gone after Hiccup with the dragon." Gobber added.

"Gobber, hand me those papers, I'll talk to you in the morning." Stoick said. Gobber gave him the papers and left. Stoick looked through the papers to see the many rough drafts of Night Fury drawings, sketches of an artificial tail, and many other drawings.

"Oh Hiccup…" Stoick said sadly.

**A/N: How was that? So Stoick finally figured out about the dragons, and how Hiccup and Astrid left. How are they going to get them back? Well, I already know, because I'm the author, and you're just a puny little reader. MWA HA HA HA HA! You shall never know! Just kidding, you readers are really important to my stories, and like I said up above at the beginning of the chapter, your feedback is really important to me. And you will eventually know, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Don't forget to review. Please? Pretty please? I'll share my cookie! No? Fine, more for me *munch munch munch* Oh now you want a cookie? Well, if you review, you might just get one! Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Gift

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter and cookies for everyone who reviewed! These epic cookies, will be given as replies to your reviews, and your name will be viewed on this story which, just so you know, already has 5,000 VIEWS! Thanks guys! Ok, here are your cookies!**

**Ferdoos: Thanks! Cookie is spelt wrong though lol.**

**92fireDemon: Thanks for the review. To me, I think that they said it a bit too quick too. Anyways, might add more detail if I have time.**

**cluelessRJ: I didn't even know I was basing anything on that episode! Thanks!**

**Guest (chapter 4): I love those two things too! Thanks for the review. P.S: May I suggest you make an account?**

**dracologistmaster: Thanks, I hope you keep reading!**

**Anyways, that's all the cookies I have for last chapter! Another batch is coming for anyone else who reviews. I guess I should start the chapter now! By the way, I will be adding a part where it says whose POV it is. Makes it easier for me.**

**Hiccup POV:**

I wake up in the morning, and Astrid is still clinging to me, still asleep. I smile, and slowly move away so I can get up, and surprisingly, she doesn't wake up. I walk over to Toothless, who is already awake and walking around.

"Hey bud. How would you like to surprise Astrid with something special?" I say, earning an eager nod from Toothless.

"But we got to be careful, it's back at Berk, so I'll need you lay low when we get there." I say nervously. I then walk over to the basket and take out a piece of paper. I write a note to Astrid saying that we've gone for food and we'll be back by noon. I then hop on Toothless' back, and we fly back to Berk. As soon as we see the island in the distance, we fly above the clouds, to avoid people seeing us, and then l fly Toothless down to the area where I first found him.

"Wait here bud, and try not to make many noises, ok?" I tell Toothless, and I walk up to the ledge and I climb my way up, and start to head to the village. I see the village, and there are lots of Vikings running around, just like any other day on Berk. I hide behind a building, and wait until the coast is clear, and I run over to the forge, and I see Gobber inside, looking through my desk. _Uh oh._

"Let's see what else he has in her other than those blueprints… ahh, a chest, let's see." Gobber says as he opens it.

"Hmm, this is a very nice necklace; I wonder who it was for. Oh well." Gobber says as he carries it with him, and I follow him though the village behind buildings, and up to a house. MY HOUSE. _Oh great._

I wait until he walks out, and then I walk inside. My dad is probably out hunting right now, so I have a limited time to find it. I run up to my room, and open the door. I see the chest, lying on my bed, and I grab it. All of a sudden, I hear the front door open, and I start to panic. _How am I supposed to get out now? Is he coming for the chest?_ I then hear him walking up the stairs. I do some quick thinking, I leave the chest on my bed, and I hide in my closet. I hear my dad open the door, and sit on my bed. I hear him open the chest, and him say a few words that I can't hear, then he walks out of the room. I get out of the closet, and grab the chest, and slowly walk out my door, and see my dad sitting on the bench in front of the fire. As carefully as I can, I walk down the steps, and slip out the back door, without him noticing. I run back to where I left Toothless, and walk up to him.

"Let's go bud." I say as I jump on his back, and we fly into the air. I guess we weren't being careful anymore, because I heard from below, "NIGHT FURY, GET DOWN!" But it wasn't night, so they could clearly see us. I take a quick glance down, to see my dad, looking directly at me. _Oh crap._ We quickly take off, into the clouds before anyone could shoot us down.

**NOON: **

**Astrid POV: **

I had woken up, and read his note. I had taken the last cod from the basket, and cooked it. The only thing left to do was take care of Stormfly, and wait for Hiccup to come back. Just then, I saw Toothless and Hiccup fly down, onto a spot with no dirt, and hop off, with a chest in his arms.

"Hey Hiccup, what is that in your hand?" I asked.

"Ok Astrid, truth is, I went back to Berk, to get you this." Hiccup said as he opened the chest and took out the necklace made of gold, and had a variety of jewels inside of it.

"I made it a long time ago for you when I had spare time at the forge. I hope you like it."

"Hiccup, I love it, thank you." I said as I kissed him, and put on the necklace.

"So how did you get it without anyone seeing you?" I asked.

"Well, that's the other thing, as I left, I guess I flew too low, and they saw us. Worst part, my dad saw me ON Toothless"

**A/N: And that's chapter 5. Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. But hey, 1,009 words isn't bad? Again, a new batch of cookies coming up for anyone who reviews, and they will be given to you as responses! Now there's only one thing left to do. EAT THE LEFTOVER'S FROM LAST CHAPTER! *munch munch munch* Zaxman22-**


	6. Feelings

**A/N: I'm BACK! Sorry for being away from this story for SO long. I have not been able to get any time to write this chapter, because school is getting really hard on us now that the end of the year is coming up. Also, because I have been spending A LOT of time on Minecraft, so ya. Also, it was my Birthday last week Tuesday! YAYZ! I just turned 13, so I was wondering, as a gift if someone would draw art for the story cover. Sadly, I don't have any cookies for you this chapter, because they all went bad waiting for me to make it. Oh well. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**BACK IN BERK:**

"Uh, Gobber, did you see that?" Stoick asked.

"Unless you're talking about having a Night Fury attack in the middle of the day, then no." Gobber replied.

"I just saw Hiccup ON that Night Fury. There's the proof to the notes you showed me yesterday."

"Stoick, you can't be serious. It must have just been something that it caught earlier!" Gobber said.

"No, it couldn't have been. Show me those notes again." Stoick said. Gobber handed Stoick the notes, and as Stoick explained what he saw, Gobber jaw kept growing wider and wider.

**BACK WITH HICCUP AND ASTRID:**

"What do you mean he saw you?!" Astrid asked, quite confused, and slightly angry.

"I mean that my dad, looked up at Toothless, and saw me on him." Hiccup said, gesturing to the dragon, who was having a nap in the shade.

"This is bad, this is bad… what if he comes after you again?" Astrid asked. She doesn't normally get worried like this, but after Hiccup taught her the truth about dragons, her thoughts had changed too.

"I don't know what's going to happen, all I know is, until my dad and the others know that all dragons aren't dangerous, I'm not going back." Hiccup said.

"Why don't we go on a flight, just to clear our heads?" Suggested Astrid.

The two teen took to the sky, and flew around the island that they were on, and found that it had a perfect area, with a waterfall, a pond, and a perfect view. Almost like the place Hiccup first found Toothless. They flew down and landed next to the pond.

**(WARNING T RATED BEYOND THIS POINT (for some reasons…)**

Astrid and Hiccup lay down next to each other, while Toothless went and did their own thing.

"I wonder what would have happened to use, you and me Hiccup, if I had never tried to find you." Astrid said with a soft tone in her voice, which Hiccup had never really heard before.

"Well, all I know is we are together now, and nothing could make me happier." Hiccup said as he planted a kiss on Astrid's lips, which eventually turned into a heated make-out session. After about five minutes, they both gasped for air.

"Wow…" was all Hiccup could say then.

"I can make things better" Astrid said with a sly tone in her voice, and she took off her shoulder guards, and then her skirt and shirt, leaving her in just underwear. And Hiccup gawking. Astrid waded into the water and called Hiccup in.

Hiccup still wide eyed, quickly took off his shirt, which showed his hidden abs, from working in the forge day by day, and waded in with Astrid. They both started kissing each other passionately, until they gasped for breath. They both lay down on the shore, still catching their breath from the ten minute make out session.

"Wow…" Hiccup and Astrid both said together. After about five minutes of catching their breath, they both got dressed, and went to find their dragons. They found them both catching fish in the pond. Hiccup hopped on Toothless and Astrid got on Stormfly, and they headed back to their camp.

**BACK ON BERK:**

"So, all along, it was true? Hiccup tamed a Night Fury, helped it to fly again, and now I suspect he has run away to protect it." Gobber stated. Stoick just nodded.

"Luckily, my son makes notes on just about everything he does, and look what I found." Stoick said holding up a page titled "How to Train a Dragon". He read through it with Gobber, and slowly they both realized why Hiccup had left. They both ran to the killing arena, and along the way, called the other teens to follow.

**CLIFFHANGER! I wonder what's going to happen next. Oh wait, I already know, but if you don't review, you may never now! So hit that review button and make my day! Anyways, that was probably the most *ahem* explicit chapter I had so far, but if mostly defined Hiccup and Astrid's feeling for each other, so that's why I wrote it like that. Anyways, I hope one of you will also make my day by sending me a b-day gift for my story cover! Anyone who sends a cover, even if I do not use it, will be able to make up their own ideas and I will use them in future chapters! (Modified of course) **

**-Zaxman22**


	7. Authors Note

**A/N: Ok, lots of you have been wondering where I have been over the last three months, and bye a lot I mean I check my email today after about 1 month and I have a spam of about 100 messages from Fanfiction about people PM me and stuff like that. Here is my lame excuse for not being able to write lately. I've just been really busy lately, and I don't have any time to write. Plus, I have to manage my entire Minecraft server EVERYDAY, and that takes a lot of my time away to write. So, in short, I'm just sorry that I have not been able to write lately. Also, for those of you who have been wondering where my A&O stories have gone, there is a message on my profile about that. I'm also not going to be able to write those stories anymore, because I'm focusing on this story. I'm not going to be able to write much for the next 2 weeks because I have camp coming up… so yeah, that also means I can't write today, and I'm sorry if I made anyone think I would. That's about all I have for today.**

**-Zaxman22**


End file.
